


2017同人写手年终问卷

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】欣于所遇，情随事迁。 [1]
Category: kurotori - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Series: 【同人文】欣于所遇，情随事迁。 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651201





	2017同人写手年终问卷

> 怎么说呢，2017年对我来说是不一样的一年，1月份的时候开始写同人了，所以也有了不能和三次元的朋友们分享的东西，这一年因此经历过的情绪也很多，想了想还是可以分享一下心情。

**1.笔名（如果可以的话，请简述他的由来）**

这个虽然不方便透露，但是我有很多小号2333，基本是一个cp一个小号，第一个正式的笔名来自于Wallace Stevens的一首组诗，以一个不祥的意象去刻画平行宇宙的幸福，大概是这个意思。后面的就取得很随意了，基本围绕我早年的百度ID展开。

**2.大概是从什麼时候开始从事写作的呢？在那之后，引发你「想继续写下去」的动机是什麼？**

2016年末的时候后知后觉地沉迷了一段时间某个已经大热了很久的影视cp，开始看文。大概是2017年一月的时候，为了圆剧中自己的一个心结吧，写了第一篇，挺短的。其实我很小的时候在晋江看文，就格外喜欢看番外，看大家在正文线里说不出口的独白，所以第一篇算是幕后的故事，填补剧情用的。

后来完全把写文这件事抛在了脑后，中间沉迷于看文，全盘接受了最初接受不了的cp衍生，大概是小时候的武侠情节作祟吧，被其中一对江湖庙堂之远最没可能相守打动了，因为喜欢反其道而行之，所以有了一个玄幻的私设，变成了一场不为旁人知晓的相遇。主要还是心疼那两个角色明明在大家眼里都好好活着，但还是太孤独了。因为是长篇，所以就一直往下写了。

**3.觉得自己的文风是什麼样子的？其它人又有什麼看法？**

就和我早年画画一样，好像没有固定的风格，还是比较喜欢常换常新，对于当时的脑洞合适就行了，不带强烈的个人风格，功力不到是一回事，不想被固定也是一回事。

其他人，这个，看文的妹子觉得我写日常比较上手。可能因为我本人也是比较容易被细节打动吧，大剧情的把控上其实挺弱的。

**4.早期的文风和现在的风格落差大吗？请简述之间的差别。**

看了一下第一篇，还是挺喜欢的。不过初期文字实在是太单薄，所以还是有点进步。细节的填充更熟练了，人物视角的转换也比之间灵活，有时候会觉得心里想要的感觉更容易写成字表达出来了。不像早期的时候，纯属“心里翻江倒海烟花炸裂已经脑补到一生的终点，但其实笔下的人物只是对视了一眼。“这个感觉特别明显。现在没有这种太力不从心的感觉，不过进步空间还是很大。

**5.喜欢的风格（不论是文字、故事的走向等）是什麼样子？**

就和做方案一样，不论你的出发点是基础概念，还是一个特定场景，最终呈现的东西要有一个完成度，要自圆其说，尊重笔下人物的性格就好了。在大体完成度的基础上，有几笔亮点就更好。其实个人喜欢长篇的情节构架，也喜欢one end的谋篇布局，看功力吧。

**6.觉得自己最擅长写什麼？**

日常，别扭，吵架（... 主要是开心的日常。

**7.最不擅长写的又是什麼？**

告...白。我尽量规避这个，要不写之前，要不写之后。

**8.你写一篇小说/文章需要多少时间？**

连载的一章我比较偷懒，写2000字左右，大概两个小时，通常是回宿舍以后12点写到2点。

One end的话我基本写3000字左右，三个小时吧。

所以基本上是一个小时1000字。连构思带成文。

**8.在创作的时候有什麼特别习惯吗？它有没有造成你的困扰？**

黑暗而狭小的环境独自一人写，所以说宿舍加床帘是最好的选择。试过在工作室写，实在有点不好意思，没情绪。没有太困扰吧，就是其实挺忙的，不能写的日子本来就睡得晚，能写的日子还是睡得太晚了。

**9.是手写派还是打字派？创作时使用的工具是？**

完全的打字派。早期用幕布，现在用typora加有道云笔记同步。原因是简洁界面干净，以及非常注重多端同步。

**10.有写草稿的习惯吗？草稿跟正式稿的风格有落差吗？**

完全没有，长篇会有大纲。One end通常是被某个场景驱使。其实在写的时候会有很多最初没有构思到的地方会变成一篇中最满意的地方，这种突发感还是很满意的，基本不怎么在写完以后大改大修。

**11.最喜欢的文字创作者（不论是自创、同人写手或职业作家）是谁？他们有影响到你的文风吗？**

黑火车。我最喜欢的同人写手。

她的文字里，人物都有自己完整的生活轨迹和成长的道路，然后这样完整人格的两个灵魂相吸相斥才会产生一系列的故事，在这段故事里，她无论是写山雨欲来，还是写尘埃落定，都是一滴水蕴含一片海。就不像同人圈里常见的纯粹为了互动而写，互动只是她笔下人物生活中的一部分。她常写命运的漂流和个体的挣扎，也是我喜欢的主题。还有因为她，看到了国产同人圈的质量，总之对她的欣赏，之最了。

说影响，还是会有，可能是我本来心里就有鲜衣怒马江湖夜雨的情结吧，但我还做不到她那样的笔力。会在将来继续尝试。

**12.你有梦想过你能当上作家，或者能从事相关的职业吗？**

没有，缺乏天赋，哈哈。享受这种隔着次元创造平行世界的感觉，实际和工作联系起来会承受不住。

**13.在文字创作上有什麼特别的经验或回忆呢？**

恩，感觉没什么特别的，大概就是会被生活中某些细节戳中吧。寂地说，没有被表达出来的灵感就像一阵微风，没有对世界作出实质性的改变。我是一直希望自己能创作创作再创作的，留下一些实质性的东西吧，并且从自己的生活到平行世界的演化这个过程我很喜欢，很奇妙，另一种方式记录生活吧。

**14.那麼，你喜欢写小说这件事吗？或者说你对它的热衷程度如何？**

还是挺喜欢的，但是长篇有时候会坚持不住。最近沉迷于写one end，座右铭是：在爱消释之前，留下两篇文，然后溜吧。

近期还没有自己写原创设定的想法，还没有找到自己强烈想表达的主题。

**15.在创作过程中，最令你感到愉快的事情？**

之前说过的，越来越能把自己心里的感觉表达出来，并且可以尝试不同的表达方式，节奏，措辞，连缀，都很有意思，不像自己作为一个读者的时候，会忽略很多作者的巧思。我记得又吉直树在上我团的综艺的时候，说最好的阅读准备就是自己开始着手写，这样会更好地发现作者自身想要表达的东西。我现在觉得非常正确。

**16.会在创作中产生负面情绪吗？来源是什么？**

基本没有吧，因为我没有强迫自己，想写的时候再写吧。除了长篇坑掉，被长期的读者妹子私信问候的时候，良心有点痛2333。

其实我的文基本保持不上不下的热度，这是我比较喜欢的状态。没人看也不太好，太多人看也会恐慌。为了持续爬墙的心理负担，不上不下是最好的了。

笑。

**17.一个角色的哪些特征最令你喜爱？**

独特，不管是从哪方面。

还有就是在大家习以为常的性格之下，特定时刻表现出的反差令人动容。

**18.角色之间的哪些关系和互动最容易触动你？**

常年间习以为常的关系被打破的时候，其实这种设定也能顺利接受的感觉。

因为任何人际关系，都是有长线伏笔的。

**18.你的创作手法是否会被原作品的时代背景、语言、表现手法以及隐含观念影响？是怎样的影响？**

这个肯定会的。原作古代设定的话很容易就措辞古风了，不然不就ooc吗？然后最近在写北方设定，一开始苦恼自己写出来的角色对话太南方了，最近意外地发现越来越顺手？基本上是因为热爱原作原剧和角色才写的同人，基本不会对原来的世界观有什么意见相违的地方，所以喜欢去写一些补充情节，或者是拓展日常，但基本尊重原作结局，但比较喜欢做过程处理，类似平行宇宙吧。这也是我写同人的出发点，还是有一点年少时的浪漫。

**19.对你来说，基于一对CP进行创作时，角色各自的特点和角色之间的关系，哪个更重要？**

这个有点难，其实我更喜欢那种常年相处的cp，也就是说双方的关系和双方各自的特点是具有反身性的，相互影响相互成就。我更喜欢一种融合的方式，基本没有写过一见钟情哈哈哈哈。但是非要说的话，角色各自的特点吧更重要一点吧。因为如果错过一点点，他们还是要各自生活，拥有自己的人生吧。

**20.更喜欢原作背景还是架空背景？如果是后者，喜欢、擅长、一直想写/画却没创作、创作了最多的，分别是哪种背景？**

写喜欢写原作背景，看的话都喜欢。

**21.更喜欢HE，BE，还是开放结局？更擅长哪种？写的最多的是哪种？**

原创文学的话其实都可以，大部分的情绪体验都在阅读过程中了。但是如果是be，希望是宿命感的有理有据的be，而不是飞来横祸233。

我同人只写he，以后如果有机会写原创，就不一定了。

**22.创作新作品的时候，灵感一般都来自哪里？**

对原作的遗憾，还有自己的日常。

**23.描绘人物性格的时候，如何尽量保持角色和原作接近？**

这个好难，不过我尽量追求不ooc。其实我阅读或者观看原作品的时候，因为对某些角色的关注，会逐渐吸收他的性格、理念和行为模式，成为一个整体认知，类似格式塔吧。所以我觉得我基本没有写过什么太ooc的言行或者桥段。不过加一点无伤大雅的私设会使人物更有趣一点。

**24.你认为在同人作品中，故事情节和感情发展哪个更重要？你创作的时候这两种的比重如何？更擅长哪种？**

看作者本身的格局，出发点不同只要有完成度就可以。两种偏重模式都有非常优秀的作品。我自己的话，因为对于群像的刻画还在摸索阶段，所以情节发展的把控还很薄弱，更倚重感情发展来谋篇布局吧。但是因为清楚地认识到这点，新的一年希望去完善自己。

**25.你认为怎样才是对原作角色的尊重？**

即使在平行世界，也不要让他做他百分百不愿意做的事。

还有一些基本底线吧，不写一些强制性或者符号化的黄暴戏码。

**26.会修改已完成的作品吗？对自己更早的作品感觉如何？**

不会。

流畅地完成以后就不改了。

更早的作品现在看起来还是会感受到当时的创作驱动力和投注的情感。我觉得这就是初始作品最大的意义了，不会做过多技法上的苛求。

**27.这一年你写的最满意的文是哪篇？**

GZ的冷不冷。

啊我爱GZ，我可以称赞GZ一万字。

其次是CL的师姐，只是一语中的，之中了开头没有中结尾，现实唏嘘。至少，白石山的她们还过得很好。

**28.这一年你写的最不满意的文是哪篇？**

没有，都还行。只是坑了一个长篇良心有点痛。

**29.这一年你热度最高的文是哪篇？能总结一下原因吗？**

撞了，GZ的冷不冷。

GZ是个冷圈子，但是关上门来还是挺热闹的。算是我隔了很久从长篇瓶颈转向短篇写作热情的第一篇吧，因为想写所以写的很流畅。我自己也挺喜欢的，大家喜欢也挺好的。

**30.这一年有哪些读者令你印象最深刻？**

我爱ranran，在一路上给我的支持和鼓励。

**31.这一年你为了写作而主动学习了哪些新东西？**

大概是南北朝衣食住行小能手的我了。。。

**32.能不能贴一段自己这一年写的最棒的文章段落？**

不能。

但是喜欢的前几名的是圣诞后一日的撕黄历桥段。还有冷不冷里面对于解剖学课堂的回忆。还有擦肩而过里面幼儿园的铁栅栏那里。还有休息站跑过去闻到关东煮那里。长篇里就是扫墓那里，元宵节看灯那里，独立中宵那里，

**33.有什么话想对这一年的自己说吗？**

丢了的东西你永远不能在文字里找回，却可以在文字里纪念。


End file.
